Goldi Lockes/History
History She didn’t want to be in the forest all alone. What 12 year old girl would want to be alone in the forest? She missed her mother and father, but her father insisted that this would be good for her training to be the best hunter there is. She wasn’t to come back to them without at least one pelt of an animal, even if it was just a measly rabbit. But Goldi didn’t want to do that. She wanted a challenge. She wanted her father to be extra proud of her, and bringing back a small little rabbit pelt would just be a slight pat on the back and nothing else. But if she brought back something big...Like a bear pelt! She’d be the talk of the village! The townspeople would cheer her name. And that’s what she wanted. As the young, blonde curly haired girl trudged her tiny legs down a clearing in the forest, up ahead appeared a small little brick house. The chimney upon the roof blew dark black smoke, signaling there had to be someone inside. The little girl was very tired and very hungry, so it wouldn’t hurt to stop for a rest and maybe a bite to eat. Who in their right mind would reject the plea of such a sweet, innocent little child? She inched nearer to the house, the features of the exterior becoming larger within her vision with each step she took. The size of the door didn’t seem normal for a person to have. She lifted her small hand to the large, wooden door. And with a single, light knock, the door opened, revealing an empty house. The silence was unsettling to the little girl, but she continued on inside anyways. She was hungry, she didn’t have time to think about the consequences of being killed by spooky monsters. Even the interior of this house seemed larger than average. Maybe it was just because she was shorter at the time, but her house definitely did not have furniture this size. Inside the house was a large round table, with a large chair, a slightly smaller chair, and a chair that looked like an average chair to Goldi. At least they had one seat that fit her taste. Among the table was 3 bowls filled with gross looking muck. But there was no time to think about how gross it looked, she was starving. The first two bowls were burning hot and freezing cold, however that managed to happen, but the one in front of the chair she seated herself in, was the perfect temperature for her little mouth. She took a few bites before finally getting sick of the gross mush, not being able to stomach the rest of it. So instead, she ventured further into the house. She came across another large, wooden door which was wide open, so she invited herself inside to the cozy looking room, which contained 3 beds. Her small stride felt each bed with a slight touch. The first one, which was rather large, felt like a rock. The second one, which was large but not quite as large as the first one, felt like air...But not the good kind. The kind of air that would take away your house with one sweep. At last, she reached the perfect sized bed. She rested her hand upon the mattress, and it was perfect for her to rest her head upon. Crawling right into the comfortable bed, she dozed off instantly, for what it seemed like only 2 seconds. She awoke quickly to the sound of roars and 3 figures at the open door. Her dark eyes focused upon the blurry figures, which quickly turned out to be 3 big, brown bears. Her father would love this! She would bring back not one, but THREE bear pelts! Plus, they would be eating like kings for the rest of their lives! Hopping out of the extremely comfortable bed, she rummaged through her tiny leather satchel, and grabbed her blow dart pipe. It was already loaded, because her father didn’t trust she would be fast enough to load it while in contact with an animal. Quickly blowing, she hit the smallest one first, the arsenic hitting it quickly. The loud wail of the second largest bear hit her ears as it frantically examined the smallest creature. Which is when she hit that one. She just needed the last one...And she’d be the best hunter in the world! But the biggest bear seemed the most aggressive. It lunged towards her, causing her to shoot as many darts as it as she could. She felt the claws of it hitting her left eye as soon as she heard the darts hitting its body. As she fell down to the ground, along with the largest bear whom fell on top of her, she could have sworn she felt something sharp go into her thigh… And just like that, she woke up on the ground in the forest, with all three very dead bears watching her, a large, warm pelt around her shoulders, and a missing eye. Now, she is haunted and tormented by the 3 bears from that brick house as revenge for her killing them. Her love for hunting has grown over the years, and now she makes a living by selling her kill to people of Fabula. Although she still doesn't know how in the world she got there. Plot '- Shelter -' References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History